


Cool Kids

by NightfireRed



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie Scene/Johnny 3 Tears undertones, Funny Man/Da Kurlzz undertones, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Johnny 3 Tears/OC undertones, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School HU AU. Teen drama, angst and cliches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three. The Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> At last. I post something. Wait, not just something. It`s the first chapter of a multi chaptered HU High School fic. Going to be a pretty long journey, my longest work so far!  
> I would appreciate comments more than kudos, because I need to know what you guys think. You are my main motivation, guys! And if you have any ideas - let me know, I`ll try to include them in this work! :) 
> 
> As always - thank you for reading, sweeties!

Cheesy clichéd teen romcom – that is how Danny would describe his life if he was asked to.

From a new kid on the block to the tough as nails guy who has been through so many things – and the journey continues.

  
Danny loves his life at the moment.  
  
It`s December. Christmas is creeping nearer and nearer. For the first time there is no snow outside, it feels so weird. The temperature in the room is incredibly hot, but Danny doesn`t dare to get up and at least open the window or make any slightest movement at all. The last thing he wants is waking someone up.  
  
Another fun fact from his new life. Never ever has he seriously dated anyone before. And now? He is sharing a bed with two people, both of them are males. Even if it is for a one night only, it is still the experience to remember.  
  
So, Danny chooses to stay in bed and stare to the switched off ceiling fan. His mind is clouded a bit, he finds it hard to put his thoughts together. Probably that last shot was too much, he should had listened to the guys.  
Nevertheless, the night was mind blowing. He doesn`t remember it as the one whole picture, it`s more like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. That feeling of hot breath on his skin, dull pain from hickeys, light hair pulling and heated sloppy and eternally awkward kisses. Now he knows what it is like when you are being kissed by two guys at the same time.  
  
How do people call it when you have sex with 2 persons you have polar different feelings to?  When it`s love-love and love-hate at the same time? For the one he has fallen from day one. For another – he has fallen against his will, he hates it, but he can`t do anything about it.  
  
The whole situation is confusing. And no one knows what happens next.  
  
“Hey…” Danny hears all too familiar voice, though it is too hoarse from sleep and heavy drinking last night. He doesn`t reply, just turns around to meet those tempting green eyes (hello, romcom!). Jorel smirks and cups Danny`s cheek, gently stroking his thumb against Danny`s slightly swollen lips.  
  
Danny wants to die right here and now.  
  
No one warned him beforehand that falling in love is so torturing. But he can`t say it. Bad timing. Last night was just a simple sex, friendly way, no obligations. And damn it, Danny, did you really have to develop feelings? Grow attached?  
  
Sure things they like him a bit more than just a friend. But, to the date Danny feels guilty because he is like the intruder to the already existed relationship of two years already. They kindly, well, Jorel kindly let him in. And Aron… Well, no one knows what really happens in his mind. Until last night. It changed everything.  
Making up sex?  
Does it mean that they are not rivals in the race for Jorel`s heart now?  
What has changed? Are they also something more than frenemies now?  
  
“Danny?”  
  
This brought him back to Earth.  
He said nothing again, expectantly looking at Jorel.  
  
“Go get a room.” Jorel rolls his eyes and Danny wants to giggle at this grumpy phrase by Aron.  
  
“Shhh, even if we do, you`ll go with us,” Jorel faces away from Danny and turns to Aron, then he playfully bites his skinny shoulder.  
  
Aron huffs and pulls the blanket, covering himself completely. “You both have had enough fun with my body, so fuck off for now, please.” His voice is muffled.  
  
“Okay, grumpy kitten. Will you come at least for breakfast?” inquires Jorel. Danny looks expectantly at Aron`s slim body, which is perfectly contoured by the thin blanket.  
  
“Maybe. And, how dare you to ask about it when everything hurts like bitch. Because. Of. You two.”  
  
“But you looooved it,” for this phrase Aron throws a pillow at Jorel and flips a bird.  
  
“We`re downstairs, in case….” Danny stops abruptly, waving his hand uncertainly in the air towards the door. It`s the first thing he said this morning.  
  
Jorel grabs Danny`s hand and leads him towards the bathroom.    
  
Yes, Danny loves his life.


	2. Aftermath. Jorel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, cutie pies! Let me know what you think :)   
> I have stayed up all night writing these three chapters. ^_^ it is so good to be back on my writing routine!

Jorel stares at his mug of steaming instant coffee. It tastes disgusting. But he drinks it anyway. It unpleasantly burns his mouth. It`s good. Pain is good. It means he still can feel at least something.   
  
Here, across him, is sitting the person who he has just slept with. Now he can`t even raise his eyes to just take a look at him.   
He feels even more disgusting than the beverage he is sipping. No more cocky and loud Jorel. He is numb.   
  
Guilt. Overwhelming, destroying, devastating guilt.   
  
Why did he even think that it would be fun? So stereotypical – hooking up the newbie, playing with him a bit. The plan never included developing feelings. And it certainly wasn`t supposed to involve Aron in it.   
  
Jorel realizes that he is an awful boyfriend. Yes, his relationship with Aron is not all sugar coated and sweet and perfect.   
But this fact does not give him any permission to cheat on oblivious Aron. And Jorel couldn`t resist. He felt power, playing with innocent Danny. It was exciting to a certain extent. Until the trap closed and they both grew attached to each other. This night is not just a one night stand.

  
Last night they all learned that they all have different feelings towards each other.   
Jorel and Aron love each other to that extent that it hurts. They can`t be apart, though whenever they are together it is too overwhelming. They hurt each other whatever they do, intentionally or not. 

Where was this point of no return, where Danny`s and Jorel`s friendship passed it towards something deep and frightening? Danny is safety. Danny is comfort. Danny is this peace and quiet that Jorel obviously lacks in his life.   
That is why he grew attached to him. Well, maybe not to him, but to this feeling of comfort whenever he is around.   
Danny is predictable. That what Jorel likes about him.   
  
He tempted pure, naïve Danny into this, he never told him that he had a boyfriend. After a month of these not so white lies he confessed that he already was in a relationship. Surprisingly Danny didn`t look all that surprised.  Which is confusing. Hell, only restricted number of people knew about him and Aron.   
  
Aron just rolled his eyes after Jorel at last confessed that he`s been sleeping with Danny. He also knew it all already.

To them Jorel was an open book.

It was a week ago.

And now… Now all three of them have shared a very heated night. Meaningful milestone, after which none of them knows what to do.   
  
And it all because of Jorel. He is a link between Aron and Danny. It tears him apart, and he is the one who is responsible for this.   
  
He knows nothing, neither what to do next, nor what this night makes all of them to each other.   
  
All he knows for sure that this instant coffee tastes awful. And he takes another sip.   



	3. Aftermath. Danny.

Danny is relieved that Jorel doesn`t look in his direction.   
  
The weight of the whole situation has suddenly hit him. He feels guilty. An hour ago he was the happiest guy in the world. And creepy worrying thoughts now invade his mind. So wrong.   
  
This encounter may well become the beginning of the end. Danny really wishes he could come back in October when he was just a newbie, when he knew no one there. If he was given a chance he would have chosen to stay away from both Aron and Jorel.   
Instead he first became this emotional center for both of them. They came to him, thinking that no one would know, speaking out their worries and thoughts.   
With time it became something more.   
  
Danny has fallen for Jorel first. He hated Aron because he seemed to be the troublesome one. Danny allowed this consuming thought that he`d be a better boyfriend for Jorel to flourish in is mind.   
  
But there are always two sides of the story.   
And the more Aron opened up to Danny, the more it became obvious that Jorel wasn`t that much of an angel at all, causing the same amount of damage as Aron.   
  
Now Danny is confused. He used to hate Aron. Now he starts developing feelings towards him. And it scares him.   
It is simply wrong to love two persons at the same time, right? Plus, they have been in a relationship for a long time. And Danny, well… He`s just a toy in their arms.   
He wishes he was a bit braver to let them both know how he really feels about this whole situation.   
  
This stupid party… Too much of liquor. They all had a little bit too much. It was Jorel`s idea. To make Aron feel good after their another countless fight. To make things up. To have fun.  
  
Danny wonders whether Aron knows that he`s already slept with Jorel.   
Danny wonders whether Jorel knows that he`s already slept with Aron.   
  
Jorel used to come to him for a night of very emotional sex, all tender and loveable.  
Aron used to come to him for a night of oblivion, dissolving in raw pleasure.   
  
And now the vicious circle has closed. Three of them are united.   
  
Can they laugh it off later? Like, it was just a drunken encounter? Should Danny let Aron know that Jorel cheated on him with, well, him? And tell Jorel the same?  
  
Danny can`t say for sure.   
It just became even more complicated.


	4. Aftermath. Aron.

His body aches even when he just lies on the bed without any movement. How did he agree for a threesome?  
His lower part of body… He wishes it was numb.

Aron whimpers when water hits his scratched and bitten shoulders. Shower is supposed to make him feel better, not bring torture. He had enough last night.

He`s been waiting for that moment. He knew from the very beginning that Jorel was fucking Danny behind his back. Like he thought Aron would never know.   
How silly of him.   
It was meant to go in completely different direction. It was supposed to be Danny who should have been used, not Aron.

Great idea to seduce Danny into mindless sex, just use him in order to revenge Jorel. But something went terribly wrong.   
In the process of seducing Danny happened the most destructive thing possible… Aron has fallen for that stupid naïve boy.

It drives Aron crazy. He acts aggressive towards both Jorel and Danny because he is mad at himself. He has lost control over situation. So ironical – he has fallen for a guy who took away his boyfriend. Madness.   
These mind games have lead him to the dead end. He is rapidly losing Jorel. The most important person in his unmeaningful life. All that is left is to watch. He can do nothing about the situation.

Why can`t it be as easy as in Charlie`s and Johnny`s relationship? They have this weird type of friendship where you can have sex and act all touchy feely in public but still be tough as nails and, well, remain best friends. Aron still remembers the shock on Danny`s face when he learned that they aren`t dating. Apparently this question has been troubling him for a while, because, seriously, you see two super masculine dudes who can easily give each other a kiss as a greeting and act like it`s totally okay. Well, it is, they are free to do whatever they want. To people who don`t know them it might seem confusing.   
Aron changes in the new clothes, his dark inky hair is still wet after shower. He`s grateful that at least they have chosen his place to crash into after that party at Dylan`s. So he doesn`t have to go across the city to get home.

He limps into the kitchen downstairs, Jorel notices it and startles. In a mere second he is by his side, holding him, helping him to get to the chair.   
All of the sudden Aron wants to crawl out of his skin, he feels dirty. Jorel`s face expression is pure confusion when Aron slaps his hand when he tried to reach for the latter.   
Danny is silent, he is afraid to breathe. He looks so adorable now, acting all innocent and shy, avoiding eye contact. As if it wasn`t him who used Aron`s body a handful of hours ago. Even though Jorel kept on repeating that they were going to make him feel oh so good, Aron feels himself like some abused cheap whore.

  
“Get out, both of you.”   
Aron`s voice is steady but quiet.   
Danny looks at Jorel, unsure.

“Please. Just go.”

Jorel nervously bites his lip, then nods to Danny. No one says anything more.

The door quietly clicks shut. They are gone.

Aron wants to sleep. He feels uneasy sleeping in his own bed where dubious things have happened not long ago.   
There are several hours until Arina and his parents will return from family weekend somewhere outside the city.   
He has some time to sleep on the couch in guestroom. And for now it`s good for him. 


	5. Boy so festive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rare updates... Hope you`ll enjoy the new chapter.

“He`s coming here for Christmas, it`s going to be a week or so. You know how busy he is,” mumbles Johnny as he lightens a cigarette in his mouth.  
“Matt?” Dylan`s reaction is instant, there is a barely covered excitement in his voice.   
  
They all know that Dylan has been crushing on Johnny`s friend for a while now. Desperately. But Matt is either turning a blind eye to this fact or he actually doesn`t understand that there is a person who is head over heels for him.   
Matt and Johnny used to be classmates, though Matt finished High School and Johnny had to leave due to family problems and start working, earning money.  Now Matt is studying political science in University of Nevada, Las Vegas, plus he`s working part time in some tattoo studio. In other words, he is living his dream.   
As for Johnny, he`s returned to school, determined to finish it and enter Yale in order to study English as his major. He may look like a tough gangster but his essays and writing are pure symphony of magically organized words. Though Yale is almost an unreachable dream, he has some backup plans in case of a failure, but at the moment he is working so hard to at least give this wild dream a try. To Johnny is it some sort of a challenge.   
  
“Yeah, he`s crashing at mine`s. Gonna have a party or something,” shrugs Johnny.   
Dylan dreamily sighs.  
It is Monday. Their last day of school before Christmas holidays. And the first day after a blasting party which took place on the weekend.    
They are sitting on the bench in the backyard, as simple as that. They are skipping a math class. And it feels so good. Johnny`s first absence. He is emotionally tired.   
“How do you think, did they have fun? Aron and Jay, I mean.” Johnny looks at something in distance and takes another drag.   
Dylan wrinkles his nose when the smoke cloud hits his face, “I saw they left with Danny as well.”  
The awkward silence again.   
  
Despite there is a Christmas tree standing in front of the main entrance, light decorations, ornaments and glittery bows attached to almost every surface, none of them have a festive mood. Johnny is graduating this year, his mind is too occupied with university admissions. So is Charlie. And Dylan is busy with unrequited love sufferings over Matt. He is finishing school only next year. As well as Jay, Aron and Danny.   
They are already sad because their friends are leaving soon. But that doesn`t mean that they will stop being, well, friends, right?   
  
“You`re coming tonight? It`s the last one of the season. I`m nervous,” Dylan looks not particularly happy.   
“Hell yeah I am. My munchkins are battling tonight, the performance is not to be missed,” chuckles Johnny and finishes his cigarette. “You both got it. No need to worry.”   
Charlie and Dylan take part in rap freestyle battles, it`s their thing. That is how they became friends. Before Danny, Dylan was the last one to join the gang. Both have undoubtable aptitude towards creating rhymes and performing. They call Charlie their local Eminem.

The bell rings, that means the math is over and they can hang out with Charlie and Danny in the canteen.   
  
Jay and Aron haven`t showed up at all. To be honest, they are more absent than present in class, so it is not that surprising.   
For Aron high school is a torture, he is here only because his parents want him to. He would rather spend all day making music and performing at local bars. He is so determined to make it in music business, and, frankly speaking, he has quite good chances.   
As for Jorel… It is not vital for him to finish high school, though he is not that much struggling with it either. He is here because of Aron. He didn`t want to be apart from him.   
  
They notice Danny immediately, he sits in the furthest corner, all alone. He mindlessly picks on his food, his eyes are watery and lips slightly tremble.   
“What`s up, homie?” Dylan makes his best to keep up the happy tone of his voice.   
“Same old. Nothing new. What about you, guys? And sorry for leaving early… It`s just….”   
“Nah, it`s cool. Nothing to apologize for. Next time there will be only us. No more strange people, even if they are attractive. Mark my words,” reassures Dylan and pats Danny on the shoulder. “Where`s Charlie?”  
“Haven`t seen him. There are three of us today here.”  
Johnny looks around and then asks, “We could ask Arina if she knows anything?”  
“No. Please, don`t,” Danny looks terrified.   
“Why, she`s always being nice to us. Or is there something we don`t know?” Jonny asks suspiciously.   
“It`s the guys, you know. And Charlie… He could help with a day off, right?” Dylan saves Danny from the answer. He can feel something is wrong, and Danny is not yet ready to share.  
They have been chatting about this and that through the entire lunch pause, some classic Christmas tunes have been played on the school radio. Everyone looks elated, but the guys.   
  
“You know what,” unexpectedly loudly exclaims Johnny. “Fuck it all. We`ve passed all the finals. So we have well deserved to go have some fun. Or at least walk through the mall. Dylan, you need some distraction before your epic rap battle.”  
“You haven`t bought anything for your girl, have you?” mocks Dylan. “Nothing changes.”  
“I`m in,” simply states Danny.   
“So meet you after classes. Parking lot. See you around!”   
  
Danny is amazed by how quickly he has become a part of this very close friendship. Like he has always been meant to belong here.   
It was only a couple of months ago when he first was transferred to this school. Because his father has this never ending chase of the perfect job, his whole family is always in the process of moving from one city to another.   
That is one of the reasons why Danny has given up trying to make friends at any school. What is the point, if in mere months he would be on the other end of the country? Danny easily develops attachment and feelings to people, so farewells have always been a torture for him.   
Don`t get it wrong, he is easy going guy, very friendly and open. But he is tired of being hurt. Better to stay alone.  
And now, look. He has two boyfriends(?) and a bunch of the best friends he could have ever asked for.   
  
The guys were surprised to learn that actually Danny is a native Angeleno. But he spent all his childhood wandering around the country, so he doesn`t remember much of his days spent in the City of Angels. Now he truly feels like he is back home.   
The rest of the day goes smoothly. Dylan reads to Danny some of his new rhymes during the especially boring class of history.   
He suddenly feels the urge to call Jay. Even with no idea of what to say, just to hear his voice? They haven`t spoken since that Sunday morning after the party. Jorel simply walked Danny home and then just disappeared.   
He would also like to know how Aron is feeling. But he`s too scared to even text him.   
  
“Ready to have some moderate fun, kiddies?” asks Johnny as Dylan and Danny hop into the car.   
“Hell to the yeah, cap!” follows the answer.  
  
They hang out in the local mall for almost four hours, just wandering without a certain purpose. At last Johnny picked up some gifts for his girl, she is at Yale as well. To be honest, besides the bright future prospective, Johnny wants to enter this Uni because of her. Apparently she worth all the effort.   


After grabbing some food, Johnny drives them all to the old football pitch, where their usual rap battles take place.   
Charlie is already there. He looks very relaxed and pleased, especially after he spent good 10 minutes making out with Johnny. Their relationship is indeed can`t be given a proper definition.

It`s the first time Danny is present on such event. He is excited.   
  
But when it all started, his mind was completely blown.   
  
Seems like Charlie turned into a rap machine, his rhymes and lines flow so smoothly. Plus, the texts were very meaningful and insolent but not too insulting to his opponents. Magic and breathtaking.   
Obviously, Charlie was unstoppable and he won predictably.  
Dylan`s performance wasn`t that much of a smooth one, but the amount of energy and charisma he had put in it was impressive. His crazy movements and hilarious jokes brought him extra points. He is so fun to watch.   
He didn`t win, but he definitely was the public`s favorite.   
  
Danny feels so blessed to have these people as friends. For this night he has forgotten about the impending problems he is now going through.   
  
When Danny is back home and is about to drift away into the sleepy oblivion, he hears the notification sound on his phone.   
  
“You there?”   
  
It` s Jorel. Danny`s heart flutters.   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Free tonight?”   
  
Danny sits upright and stares at the screen.  
  
“Sure. Why?”  
  
“Need a company for a ride, you in?”  
  
Danny doesn’t remember how he got dressed, or how he lied to his parents about going to Dylan`s (his mom and dad strongly believe that Jay is a bad influence on him).   
All that matters is Jay`s lips on his, awkward and rushed kiss. He missed it.  
  
“So where do you want to go?”   
  
Danny shrugs, Jay starts the ignition.   
  
“I`ll show you our city then, just the way it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys!  
> I am terribly sorry for rare updates. Exams take a lot of time. Plus, I`m in a not good place mentally now. So this chapter is pretty angsty. I`m not particularly happy with it. 
> 
> But anyway, I do hope that you`ll enjoy your reading. I love each and every one of you who leaves kudos and comments!

Danny cracks another package of Kleenex tissues open, giving one to weeping Dylan, who is curled up on the huge bed, hiding among the ridiculous amount of pillows.  
“Tha- thanks.” Dylan stutters. His fingers latch to the tissue as if his life depended on it. And then another wave of sobs and tears hits.  
Danny has no idea what step to take next. He is trying to be a decent friend, comfort his buddy when he needs it. But at the moment he feels like he is about to lose it. Enough things are happening in his own life to deal with.  
So he chooses the only tactics that seems the only right one – keep sympathetic silence and rub circles on Dylan`s back.  
  
The hell broke loose approximately the week after their holidays were over.  The euphoria from festivities and the lack of homework brought everyone in the state of high spirits. Danny spent holidays with his family, occasionally meeting with some of his school friends, who happen to be not from his usual company.  
They all needed a break from each other. For many reasons.  
  
As promised, Matt paid a flying visit to LA. And as Dylan`s parents left their son all alone in a huge apartment with the ridiculously enormous amount of money, all three of them stayed there. Dylan, Johnny and Matt. Plus, Charlie came by very often.  
Dylan loves his mom and dad. But sometimes, when they abandon him like that, he feels like he has no family at all. And no money of the world, expensive gifts or the spacious apartment with breathtaking view in the prestigious city district can make that feeling go. At least he is grateful that he was brought to a public school, because his parents wanted him to grow up in the real world.  
The thought of being locked up in the golden cage of some posh private school makes Dylan feel uneasy.  
  
The opposite story of Charlie may seem sad, but he never complains. He works twice as hard to help his parents and siblings to have at least the place to live in. Even though they barely have money to afford bills, they hold strong as a family, they are always here to help everyone out.  
Johnny managed to get it together as well; he saved enough money to support his own family and to move out, starting independent life. Charlie dreams to follow the same route. They both believe that if they try had enough, eventually it all will pay back. Stand in a good stead or something.  
Danny, Jay and Aron stand on the same level. Their families have approximately the same income, they all live neither luxurious nor below average life. Though Aron often complaints about the pressure his parents put on him, forcing him into many things he doesn`t like doing. “We ain`t no perfect family, no need to fix that, why can`t we just live?” He once said after another family argument.  
  
When you spend most of your day indoors, watching crappy TV shows and consuming food, you do not have the real picture of what is going on in the world.  
  
Turned out, happened a lot enough things to deteriorate the usual steady order of things.  
  
Everyone wanted Dylan and Matt to be together. They seemed to be a perfect match. After months of pining, Dylan finally managed to steal the long desired kiss under the mistletoe, playfully and innocently. Matt didn`t mind it even a bit, but Dylan`s world turned into ashes. All that time he lived with the thought of his undying love for the elder guy. In the end, it turned out that his feelings were not that much of romantic. There was everything – admiration, friendship, comfort… They kissed, Dylan felt nothing. As much as he tried to make himself to, it all was fruitless. This caused his going on depression. He feels lost, lonely and scared. He always considered himself to be at least bisexual. Now he is confused, he questions his sexuality. Or was it the problem in Matt? Dylan could be awestruck by the awesomeness of the curly guy, imagining things that never happened, cherishing the warm thought that it could possibly be mutual. But Matt always acts nonchalant. So no one can explain.  
The holidays are over, Matt is back in Las Vegas, leaving Dylan behind. Time to get back to a normal routine. And what is he supposed to do when he simply has absolutely no will to anything?  
  
“Fuck love, fuck feelings. I don`t need this anymore…” Dylan`s voice is weak. Danny mentally agrees with his friend, he has had enough as well.

If only Danny knew that that wonderful night drive with Jorel would be the last glimpse of happiness in his life to date.  
They talked a lot, aiming to learn as many things about each other as possible. They laughed, and made out, and smiled, and held hands, and took lame pictures, and just were happy.  
  
There was a silver lining that they could have that every day, no dramas, no fights. No Aron.  
  
Danny doesn`t feel like an awful human being anymore, for stealing Jay away from Aron. And, to be honest, can it count as stealing if Jay initially was more interested in building relationship with Danny than newly arrived Danny himself?  
  
But Jorel had other plans. Instead of making any attempts to untangle from this love triangle, he abruptly stopped. Just let both of his boyfriends know that he broke up with them. For a while. In other words he acted as a coward.  
“I see no other choice, it get too much for all of us to handle. It`ll be better if we just stay away from each other. I`m sorry,” whispered Jay to silently crying Danny. They never said goodbye though.  
  
 This ‘a while’ lives on more than a month already.  
  
Even usually over emotional Aron reacted pretty laid back. Obviously, it was not the first time they ‘take a pause’ in the relationship. And definitely not the last.  
“Huh, he took you for a lil ride, yeah?” Asked Aron, making another cigarette drag. “Same old Jay, what can I say?”  
Oddly enough, Aron and Danny grew attached to each other a bit more. They even hanged out for a couple of times after school, leaving Jay aside.  
“He will come back, or, I`d say, crawl. Like some pitiful dog. He always does. No need to cry here.” Aron told Danny the following day. “Only this time I`m not sure whom of us we`ll choose. Not sure anymore.”  
  
Danny doesn`t scream. Or cry. Or get mad.  
He just suddenly feels so drained.  
  
“Wanna stay the night?”  
This question brings Danny back, god knows for how long he has been sucked in the endless stream of his own thoughts.  
  
“If that`s okay with you.”  
  
And they stayed. Both thinking about someone else, both desperately alone, both terrified.  
  
That is what friends are for. Being by each other`s side through black and blue.  
  
“Thank you,” absent mindedly says Dylan, but nevertheless his trademark grin is on his face.  
“Nah, it`s okay,” Danny manages to light up a weak smile as well, he winds his arm around Dylan`s lanky frame.  
  
At least they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> NB: In a week I`m going back home, so that means that there will be no updates for a long time (approximately 3 weeks). I am leaving all social media for that period.
> 
> BUT.
> 
> I`m planning to write many chapters. As soon as I`m back, I`ll try to post a chapter in a week. Or more often. We`ll see. 
> 
> THANK YOU. For everything!  
> See you soon! x


	7. Stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, cutie pies! (if there are still any). I hope everyone is having a great day. 
> 
> There is no justification for me, but for the typical whining about the lack of time and loads of studies. So I am sorry for the rare updates, I really am. I just need to survive the February and March, they are going to be the two staright from the hell. But I`ll do my best.  
> (Oh, did I mention that on the 3rd of March I`ll meet Hollywood Undead? Like, for real. I`m thrilled and a bit scared. What am I supposed to do?..) 
> 
> Here is a little chapter, I know. But I`ll try to upload another one a bit later.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Things will get better. Not immediately. But eventually they will. All you need is to keep your heads up and be grateful for every day you start. Isn`t live beautiful!”  
  
This woman, miss Perry, claims that she is a top-class professional, able to solve any problem teenagers might face during the, as she always says, “challenging” period of their lives, which high school is. Though all she does is getting to the students` nerves.  
  
Little does she know what they really come through.  
  
Plus, her always all too cheery and sugar sweet voice makes everyone in the small dusted room crumble.  
  
Well, “everyone” is just two very tired and bored guys. They barely exchanged a couple of words during the three hour torture they had been condemned to. A week suspension from classes and the mandatory detention sessions with the school psychologist is the price of a fight in the broad daylight in the school yard.  
  
“What is your first thought when you wake up in the morning, when the sun is shining so bright and the day beholds so many opportunities?” She asks tentatively, appealing to no one in particular.  
  
“That I`m about to fuck up everything, so why bother getting out, maybe?” scowls Aron. “Is the answer good enough for you, can I go now? I`ve been here for extra 20 minutes already.”  
  
“Okay, Aaron. Thank you for your answer, but why are you so sure that every day is going to be…  not perfect? Remember what I told you, every morning is-”  
  
“-a new opportunity. For everyone but me. Deal with it, I`m not one of your perfect students, sorry. Not in my nature, obviously.” When he says the word “perfect”, he lightly nods towards Danny, whose presence he refuses to acknowledge.  
  
Danny just rolls his eyes. This behavior of Aron is so typical. He knows that speaking out his mind and talking about feelings in general is not his cup of tea at all. Though in order to meet real Aron you need to listen to his songs, pay attention to the lyrics and details. It is hard to do as Aron is ready to scream about the way he feels through his songs, but is unwilling to share with his closest friends, as if he is ashamed of his music, or simply don`t trust them enough.  
  
Whenever Aron feels the slightest hint of his personal and emotional space being breached and approached by unapproved people, he turns into the aggressive, sarcastic, indifferent and self-centered  monster.  
Only Jorel (and now Danny) knows that such attitude is triggered by his enormous inner insecurities.  
  
At last they both are free to go, walking towards the exit in silence. Danny had to apologize for the way their first detention slash session class ended.  
  
“Aaron, I already see improvements, you just need to make a little bit more effort,” miss Perry`s fake smile never dulled when she waved the guys goodbye.  
“It`s Aron, you stupid bitch, is it that hard to remember?” with these words Aron slammed the door shut.  
  
If only they knew that it would be the last words Aron said in that building ever.  
  
Technically, it wasn`t a fight in its classic definition, that brought Aron and Danny to detention. Their English teacher happened to spot them right in the moment when Danny grabbed Aron`s shirt, bringing him back closer, trying to stop him from leaving; the latter tried to break free and accidentally smashed his elbow right into Danny`s skull.  
Their pleads that they simply tried to talk hadn`t persuaded the school administration. “You all are well aware of the policy. No violence will be tolerated.”  
  
“How`s your head?” Suddenly asks Aron, concerned. He meets Danny`s eyes. And for absolutely no obvious reason Danny forgets how to breathe.  
“It`s fine.”  
“Sorry it turned out that way. Everyone around me is always automatically involved in some trouble.”  
Danny has no words to respond with. He was desperate to let him know that it was none of them, who caused the problems. The whole day he was trying to have a conversation with Aron, because he was sincerely concerned about his wellbeing. His emotional downfall and mental breakdown have progressed in a matter of two months, and Danny felt responsible for it. Seems like no one notices the changes but Danny, and no one is willing to come to an aid to Aron.  
No matter how desperately Aron denies everything, he needs help like no other.  
  
“Where are you going now?” carefully inquires Danny instead, praying that this question won`t cause Aron`s freakout.  
“Somewhere. You aren`t invited.”  
  
End of story. They reached the dead end.  
  
Danny glanced at hunched up Aron, who tried to cover the jumping light from the wind. After the fourth wasted attempt to have a smoke, Aron gave up and raised his head to meet Danny`s eyes.  
  
None of them is high or too exhausted to start doing delusional stupid things. Both are well aware of their location and current state.  
  
Allies or enemies, nothing matters when Danny chastely presses his lips to Aron`s.  
  
“I`m sorry,” whispers Aron and leans closer to press his forehead to Danny`s neck. “And thank you.”  
  
“No, A. Thank _you_. Don`t ask for what exactly. Just. Thank. You.” Danny is ashamed that his voice is traitorously uneven.  
  
“Stupid fool…” there is no spite in Aron`s voice. He even makes a tiny smile.    
  
This episode occurred in the schoolyard after the classes, when the cool wind was blowing and there was no sign of any other person near, has been invading Danny`s anguished thoughts for a long time.

Because since then no one has seen Aron for a whole month.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still being here, I love you. 
> 
> You guys, mean the world to me. I love each and every one of you.


	8. I Am Not Going Crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for updating so rarely. 
> 
> Except for one thing - I`m still high after meeting (and hugging) the HU guys themselves. 
> 
> Here`s some sad fluff. More to come. We`ve overcome approximately 60% of the story plot! Hooray!
> 
> So thank you for reading this (I hope you still do). Enjoy!

“I`m so done with this!”   
  
Sudden Johnny`s exclamation causes Dylan to choke on his soda and abrupt the “very exciting” babbling about another no name girl he`s slept with (was it the fourth one during the last month?). The older guy is not paying attention anyways.   
  
“Holy crap, man. What was that for?” Dylan pouts and wipes the spilled beverage with a worn handy t-shirt. Once he finishes, he tosses it back onto a pile of dirty clothes crumpled on the floor. “And my keyboard has nothing to do with this, I bet.”  
  
Never before has anyone seen tough guy Johnny actually _whining._ Except for Charlie, maybe. Dylan wonders if there anything that Johnny and Charlie have _not_ experienced together.   
  
University admission process wrecks even the steadiest of people.   
  
“Maybe it really _is_ a bad idea? Who am I trying to fool? I`m just a guy from the hood, and people there…” Johnny stops, taking slow steady breaths. He silently orders his body to calm down, but he feels like the nauseous panic attack is building up, slowly but steadily.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey, shhh,” Dylan is by his friend`s side in less than a heartbeat, holds Johnny`s trembling hands. “Look at me, man, just look at me, okay?”  
  
“It`s useless, _I`m_ useless. Who`ll ever want someone like me, in such a posh place. I… I`m doing my best, to get there, to be with-”  
“Listen here, man. Stop it. I know you want to be with your girl, but in the first place you are doing this for yourself. It`s worth trying, give it a go. Plus, there are hella lot places here in LA to enter, backup plan… Take a break, right? Breathe.”  
  
Dylan is terrified inside, but hides all the emotions well and plays it cool. Johnny needs his help now. Rare claim.   
  
“Maybe you`ll call your girl tonight?” carefully inquires Dylan while sending a short text to someone.  
“She`s working today, I`m not sure… Man, what have I turned into? Sitting here, crying like a chick.” Johnny chuckles and closes his eyes shut. “Wanna help me to finish this god awful motivation essay thing?”  
  
“Sure thing, man. Sure thing.”  
  
Another handful of hours later, when all Johnny`s required application documents for Yale and other universities are ready and sent, it`s already dark outside. Night sky and the city`s skyline look attractive as ever. The view from the huge windows is the thing Dylan loves the most about his room located on one of the top floors of a really tall and modern building. During the saddest days all the lights and concrete of the streets below become so alluring, sometimes too much. Like they tempt you to find out if you can fly.   
  
“It`s okay if you wanna crash here for tonight. Mom and dad are away again, so…” Dylan looks uncertain while saying this. “You sure you`ll manage go home on your own?”  
Johnny shakes his head a little, exhaustedly smiles, “Sorry… I appreciate all your hospitality and help, and care, but… I just want to wander a bit. I promise to compensate on this later. We`ll catch up soon though. I really mean it. Thank you for everything, Dilly. You saved me, really.”  
  
Dylan grins mischievously, “I`m not the one who saves you, Johnny…”  
  
The elevator crawls down way too slowly for Johnny`s liking, the walls suddenly look like they are about to consume his drained body, he struggles with himself for just keeping on breathing.   
  
Breathe in.  
  
Breathe out.  
  
Finally he`s outside. It`s February. May be a bit rainy and chilly during a night-time. Just as he needs it now.   
  
“Hey, gorgeous sweetie, wanna have some fuuun?” Someone`s sugar coated voice reaches Johnny`s ears but he prefers to ignore it, just pulls the hood over his head and goes away.   
  
He feels light-headed, and nauseous. Maybe it`s lack of sleep. Or hunger, or dehydration.   
  
Or he just needs a break. From everything.  
  
“Hey, I`m just kidding. It`s me, wait!” The voice is now closer and sounds distantly familiar. Johnny feels long fingers gripping the sleeve of his hoodie.   
  
He turns around and is almost ready to punch whoever dared to touch him, he freezes the moment his eyes meet Charlie`s blue eyes. He looks concerned.   
  
“Hey, it`s me. It`s okay.”   
  
Johnny says nothing as Charlie pulls him closer and wraps his hands around Johnny`s upper body.   
  
They don`t give a fuck about what people passing by might think. One guy shouted “faggots”, for which he received the angriest glare from Charlie, who simply let him know to back the hell off. The sick feeling of a panic attack seems to fade. But Johnny is still tensed.  
  
“How did you know I was here? And why haven`t you came to Dylan`s?” murmurs Johnny in Charlie`s shoulder.   
“I didn`t. Just a coincidence…” coyly answers Charlie. “Wanna grab something to drink? We could go on that viewing point, haven`t hit that place since last summer.”  
  
“Thank you.” Johnny smiles. Genuinely. Even if the smile is just crooked corners of his mouth.

“Never mind, come on then!” Charlie grabs Johnny`s hand and together they walk down the street. Charlie briefly turns around to glimpse up, towards the windows of Dylan`s room. He knows that Dylan is watching them now. Charlie grins and thinks for a second how lucky he is to have these two people in his life.  
  
In between the cigarette drags, greedy guzzling of sparkling water and naughty jokes Johnny catches himself thinking about his life at the moment.  
  
He was wrong. He didn`t need to be alone.   
  
He needed to be alone with Charlie by his side.   
  
And the fact that his beloved girlfriend hasn`t replied his messages or returned calls won`t spoil tonight.   
  
“You know, I think I am going crazy… And it feels so good,” says Johnny dreamily.  
Charlie bursts into a light, friendly laughter and elbows his friend`s side.  
  
“No way, dude. You`ve been nuts ever since we met.”  
  
Charlie hides his smile behind a cigarette. Johnny shakes his head and looks at the city outspreaded down the hill.   
  
“Happy Valentine`s, by the way. It`s midnight.”   
  
Johnny raises his brow and murmurs awkwardly, “I love you.”  
  
“As if you don`t know that I love you too, moron.” Charlie quickly pecks Johnny`s cheek. “Now gimme some sugar, hun!”  
  
They fall silent for a second and then simultaneously burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading :D


	9. Reminiscing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaa, two chapters in two days! Who`s excited? :D  
> And I`ve caught a cold, most likely it happened after the HU show... It was worth it. 
> 
> Guys, I need your help. More info in the end notes. 
> 
> And now, please enjoy reading and have a nice day :D

_“This is so beautiful! Look, here`s another one!” Aron is leaping across the huge hall, where all walls and ceiling and floors are covered in endless constellations and planets with their satellites. Everything is moving and turning, supernovas appear on the dark canvas of the outer space with a bright flash, galaxies die out silently, black holes consume time and space themselves._  
  
_Jorel can`t look anywhere else but at his dear boyfriend, who has turned into a child he met back at primary school. Sincere amusement dances in Aron`s eyes, he looks so eager to drag Jay through every display and exhibition of a Griffith Observatory. Jorel wants to keep this memory in his heart as long as it keeps on beating. He won`t deny that he feels pride because only he can make Aron so happy, kick away his usual gloomy mood._  
  
_Yes, this Valentine`s is only their second one, since they actually started dating not so long ago despite knowing each other since forever._  
  
_They finally reach the last room which leads to the crowded viewpoint. Of course, they all have been here, either with parents or with school excursions, but being present here with the person you cherish the most in your life is a whole new experience._

_Night makes everything look different, appear better than it actually is, covering the flaws and highlighting the benefits. Night-time is just right for doing something crazy, something you want to do badly, but been afraid to._  
  
_Hand in hand they come closer to the edge, as far as the protective railing lets._  
  
_Here it is. Their hometown. It looks so neat and bright, like no one is being killed or robbed at the moment, like everything has been and will be fine forever. The infamous Hollywood sign cynically shines on the hill._  
  
_Jay squeezes Aron`s hand tighter, the knuckles turn white, it`s almost painful._  
  
_“Jay, listen… I- damn, I just wanna thank you for tonight. You know no one is being so nice to me but you… Mainly because I don`t let others do it. I want just you in my life,” Aron tries his best to avoid the eye contact with Jorel, faint trace of blushing turns up on his cheeks._  
  
_The hot tears tingle Jay`s eyes. He blinks them away. The lump in his throat makes things worse, he can`t say a single word._  
  
_He realizes how much he is in love with Aron, it is the only thought in his mind._  
  
_Their eyes at last meet._  
 _And Jay just knows that Aron is thinking the same._

“Mr Decker, I don`t have the whole day. Would you be so kind to give an answer to my question?”  
  
Jay abruptly jerks and sits upright, he never noticed how he fell asleep. No wonder, history has always been among his least favourite classes.  
  
He quickly turns back to ask Dylan what is going on, on what his friend shakes his head, his facial expression is apologetic, indicating that the teacher is mad and is still looking at them.  
  
“Do you desire to follow your friend`s steps and be expelled from the school? I guess not, Mr Decker,” their teacher, Mr. Cooper, states in disapproval and points at the opposite end of the classroom. “Mr. Murillo, could you remind your colleague what the main question of our discussion today is?”  
  
All of the blood drains from Danny`s face, he sits still, barely daring to breathe. He hasn`t contacted Jay in any way since Aron left, and now the situation is getting only worse. He is presented to the class as some kind of the good guy, a nerd, antagonized to the reckless, bad guy. Jay already hates him pretty much enough without it.  
  
He wants so disappear. Even hell sounds like a good idea right now.  
  
“Are you all making a draft on my patience today, gentlemen?”  
  
The day is saved by Theresa, nice and quiet girl. Maybe too nice sometimes as this trait of her character is often being abused. She raises her hand and says the right answer.  
  
All of a sudden, Danny feels even worse. Not only anger and sadness rage in his veins, but now, moreover, there is also a shame.  
  
The bell rings, best music for Jay`s ears. He is almost out of the class when Mr. Cooper calls him back to stay. Dylan passes by, patting his friend`s back reassuringly and letting him know that he`ll be waiting near the lockers.

Danny was made to stay as well.  
  
“Alright, young men. I am well aware of the fact that both of you were good friends with Mr. Erlichman. But he made his choice, which shouldn`t influence any of you. If you make a bit more effort during the classes, you will have a better, prosperous future. Education is a key to success. That is why I ask you, Mr. Murillo and especially _you_ , Mr. Decker to think about your further life today. Now, you are free to go. I do hope you will take my words seriously.”  
  
They leave the classroom in silence.  
  
“Hey, how did it go? He was as boring as usual?” inquires Dylan. He quickly smiles to Danny and nods in acknowledgement when the latter passes by alone towards the vending machine.  
  
“Same old shit. It`s none of his fucking business what I or Aron want to do with our lives. I hate being moralizingly lectured,” Jorel angrily slams the door of his locker shut.  
  
“I`m sorry, man… Maybe we could go home earlier today? Play xbox, order pizza?” dreamily suggests Dylan and wriggles his eyebrows.  
Jorel smirks, “It`s Monday, dude.”  
“So what?”  
“Oh, fuck it. Let`s get outta here!”  
They grab their stuff and go to the main entrance. Some peroxide blonde girl winks at Dylan, he checks her out for a brief second, but keeps on going.  
  
The rule of bros before hoes is still working, after all.  
  
Danny sighs deeply and looks at a chocolate bar slowly moving on a huge spiral, just two turns more to go and it`ll fall down, so he can have his lunch.  
  
Not today.  
  
The candy is stuck in between the spiral and a window glass.    
  
Danny is so tired that he even has no energy to curse. He just leans his forehead against a cool surface of the vending machine glass and tries to breathe evenly.  
  
“May I?” quietly asks a girl`s voice.  
  
“Oh, sure…” Danny steps back and accidentally bumps into Theresa. She yelps and instantly blushes bright pink.  
“Oh, I`m sorry. Are you okay?” Danny asks her, concerned.  
“Yes, yes.” She averts her eyes. “This machine is very greedy, but I know how to save your snack.”  
  
What happens next shocks Danny to no extent. Usually shy and very mannered girl kicks the vending machine on the left side, and the chocolate bar falls down. “Here you go,” she says proudly.  
  
“Thank you, Theresa! For today`s history class, you really got my back… So, thanks.”  
“It`s nothing. You are welcome,” she answers, but doesn`t look at Danny straightforward, just meets his eyes in the reflection of a glass.  
  
The rest of the day goes relatively okay. With Dylan gone Danny feels lonely, but Jay isn`t here either, so no need to be tensed.  
He tries to find Charlie or Johnny, but on Mondays they have way too different schedule, and their paths in the school building don`t merge.  
  
People in the hallways are mostly overexcited about yesterday’s Valentine`s day, during the weekend have built up enough gossips to share and discuss. Others who are not so lucky (or maybe it`s them who are blessed to have a free life) to have a date, simply live through the day.  
  
The last class of today is literature. Danny admits that he likes it. He likes it even more when enters the room and sees Johnny sitting in the teacher`s chair.  
  
“Preventing your questions, I`m here to get extra credits,” Johnny smiles and shakes Danny`s hand. “Where`s Jay?”  
“Don`t know,” murmurs Danny and proceeds to take his place. He notices how Theresa sits at the desk of the front row and meticulously arranges her textbooks and stationery.  
  
“Alright, class. Listen up!” Johnny claps his hands several times to draw attention of the others. “I`m Johnny, and for today I`m going to be your teacher. So, shall we start?”  
  
Never before has the literature class been so exciting, with everyone voluntarily involved in a heated discussion. It was visible that when the bell rang, people were disappointed.  
  
“Need a ride home, Daniel?” Johnny puts his arm on Danny`s shoulder.  
“Would be great!”  
“Need to talk about something…”  
Danny tenses but lets Johnny to guide him towards the exit nevertheless.  
  
“Bye, Danny!” Theresa waves goodbye. She inhales to say something else but changes her mind in the last moment.  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”  
  
The guys go out of the school and leave Theresa standing in an empty hall with a small heart-shaped note crumbled in her small hand.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the chapter? 
> 
> From now on I have several variants of the plot development on my mind, but they all lead to the same ending.  
> And I need your help. What do you guys want to see in this work?
> 
> -Should Danny start dating Theresa?  
> -Should Jay and Aron get back together? Or do you want it to be Jay x Danny? Or maybe Aron x Jay x Danny???  
> -Should I bring Matt back into the story?
> 
> I would appreciate every single reply and comment :D Thank you in advance. Love you all. x


	10. Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It`s been ages, I know. And I am sorry.   
> Our journey is over now. I just don`t want to leave this work unfinished even though I`ve been struggling with it majorly. 
> 
> I do hope you won`t be disappointed with how this work ends. 
> 
> THANK YOU for leaving kudos and leaving comments! 
> 
> I love all of you, guys. See you in the next works.

“Honey, are you okay?” asks Danny`s mom, her voice if muffled a bit by the noise of a TV set working in the kitchen.  
He doesn`t reply, just quickly as possible storms up to his room and locks the door.   
  
Alone at last.   
  
There`s been too much information during the day. He just needs space, some time alone to bring his stranded thoughts in order.   
  
Without taking his clothes off, Danny flops on the bed and closes his tired eyes, too dry from the salty tears. His skin still remembers the light touches of Jay`s fingertips.   
  
They shouldn’t have done it.   
  
Danny regrets everything he has made, everything he has let Jay doing today.  
  
Deep sigh escapes Danny`s chapped lips. He starts from the very beginning of this day. Thinking.  
  
_“Just give him time. I don`t know what happened between all three of you, and I don`t want to, to be honest. Just… Jay`ll come back to you, apologizing. It happened before already. You all will be okay. He is hurting badly at the moment. They`ve been together through the toughest days, they are linked now. Forever. No hard feelings here, but at the current situation you are in the losing team. It`s not your fault, at least not entirely. He knows that. Just give him time,” reassures Johnny. “And it`s not the first time Aron runs away, one time his parents even called the cops. He is like a wild cat, he doesn`t give a single damn about what others may think. If he has something on his twisted mind, no one will stop him, ever. Trust me on this…”  
  
“Uhhm, yeah. We all are worried. But they need to figure things out by themselves. Not the first time, and definitely not the last. It sucks that we always have to choose the sides during the fights, because, hey, we are all buddies. God, I hate it when they are involved in their love stories so much that they don`t notice everything else around… I hope it`ll be over soon. I want my friends back,” sighs Dylan.   
  
“Man, they are fighting and fighting and fighting and then they spend all night long fucking and crying and drinking and voila – everything is great again. Everyone has just lost hope, trying to figure how their relationship functions. And now Jay found you… Sorry. You`re a nice guy. But you better run if you don’t wanna hurt even more, yourself or them, doesn`t matter…” replies Charlie absent-mindedly.  
_  
“Danny, you alright?” his mom`s voice rings out from the downstairs.   
“m fine, told you!” Danny is scared of how harsh and bitter this sounded.   
Eyes closed, deep sigh.   
  
_“You are so beautiful like this, Danny. Just breathtaking.”_  
Trembling fingertips tracing his spine down.  
Danny shudders.   
  
It`s impossible.   
  
It`s too much.  
  
“Need to escape. This just can`t go on like this. He toys with you and you are more than happy to obey and follow him. It is not right. Run you, stupid. Runrunrunrunrunru-” goes on and on in Danny`s head.  
  
From talking to Johnny, Dylan and Charlie at school to the whole evening spent with Jay one on one.   
When did he take the wrong turn?  
  
When he trusted that green eyed guy once again, allured. When he said those damned three words once again. When he let himself moan into the kisses, shivering under every touch of so familiar hands.   
  
He knows he shouldn`t have done it.  
  
On the other end of the area another person has similar feelings.  
  
Acid regret.  
  
Johnny knows he had to think twice before letting Aron in, but it`s too late. But how is it even possible to think straight when you see your friend who`s been missing for more than a month on your doorstep nonchalantly asking if he can come in.  
  
Johnny thought of something better than just immediately starting screaming and letting Aron what he thinks.   
He caught himself thinking about Jay. Does he know that Aron`s back?  
  
Thing is – he`s not.  
  
“Just can`t stay here anymore.  Had enough if these streets. Going to Portland tomorrow. Until I`m finished with my album…”  
  
Johnny doesn`t remember Aron being so quiet.   
  
“I know you wanna ask about Jay,” sharply inhales Aron. “No, I haven`t seen him since I left this damned school. He has no idea I`m here. That`s why I`m here. Need your help, one last time.”  
  
He came here to say goodbye.   


This is for real.   
  
Johnny refuses to believe in this.   
  
Now, when Aron is gone for sure, he sits in the empty kitchen on the cool tile floor.   
  
_“Of course I love him. Such a silly question.” “How can`t you understand, if I see him here again I`ll never leave. Never, you understand?” “He has to make a choice this time.” “I`ll wait for him, don`t wanna say forever, but I will.” “He can`t hurt me if I`m far away, right?” “He brought us into this, he needs to figure out what step to take next time.”_  
  
Words still echo in Johnny`s mind. He worries the edges of a folded sheet of plain paper Aron gave him. It`s an address on it.   
  
Too much responsibility put on his shoulders.   
  
5 am.  
  
Johnny dials Jorel`s number.   
  
It`s the only right thing he can do now.


	11. Epilogue. Where is my home?

Summer. It means no school. Such a beautiful time of the year, isn’t it?  
Another school term is over, another page of sufferings and disappointments is turned, forgotten.   
But for some this summer is going to be the fresh start. And no one knows, where this road will lead, to some better place or somewhere filled with even more brutal emotional violence.  
  
“I can`t do this.”  
“This envelope is thick, they can`t waste so much paper on every rejection letter, come on, open it. Must be good news, if not now, when then?”  
  
Charlie and Johnny sit on the backyard of the latter`s house, the freshly arrived envelope lies on the green grass between them.  
  
There are several reasons Johnny doesn`t want to open the mail.  
  
A month prior this day he learned about his girl, mercilessly cheating on him. She was the reason he started this wanton Yale adventure.   
But now he is terrified to face his future. He`s been losing for far too long. And he is not sure if he is ready to take another failure.  
  
The sound of paper ripping is suddenly so loud and unpleasant.  
  
“Johnny?” asks carefully Charlie, he really is looking concerned.  
  
“I`m fucking in, Charlie. In.” smiles Johnny through tears. It`s so stupid. Crying over this. Failing to express his thoughts with words, when he is about to major in English Literature and Language.   
  
He doesn`t care.   
As long as he is in Charlie`s arms, letting all this pile of emotions out.  
  
“Remember that Nicki Minaj song? Just keep it moving, be classy and graceful. Forget that bitch, show them who`s the boss.”  
  
Johnny chuckles. Of course, moving to another state, meeting new people is going to happen soon.  
  
But for now he options to enjoy this quiet summer day in company of his irreplaceable best friend.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
“Send Johnny a card then, he`ll be surprised. And mad.”  
  
If someone told Dylan that he`d be involved in a long distanced relationship, with a guy, who is older than him and is a bit bonkers, he`d laugh.   
But here is what he has now.   
Endless Skype conversations, meeting in real life once a month only… But does that really matter when he has Matt?  
The most amazing person he`s ever knew so far.  
  
And the perspective of travelling whole summer long together thrills him like nothing else.   
  
It`s a miracle that they managed to keep their relationship in secret from everyone. Frankly speaking, they can`t quite believe in what`s happening themselves. Through oh so many obstacles they found each other one again. This time for sure.  
  
“Ready now?” asks Matt, his fingers brush over the ignition key. He smiles when his eyes meet Dylan`s.   
  
“I am indeed.”  
  
Quick chaste kiss, the engine of the car comes to live, the road ahead awaits.   
  
“I love you… Love love love.”   
  
Dylan wants to scream from all of the love that tears him apart inside. But he keeps it inside for now, brightly smiles and fumbles with the iPod attached to the car music system.  
  
“What do you want to listen to?”

 

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
Danny is lost for words, he tries to compose himself and reply politely. He definitely wasn`t ready for being invited to spend two weeks with Theresa, hiking in mountains in Colorado.   
  
“It`s okay of you don`t want to, I`m not pushing you. It`s the last thing I want, actually,” mumbles Theresa quietly, awkwardly gesturing with her small hands.   
  
“Oh, Reese. Of course I`ll go with you, or better, thank you for letting me accompanying you.”  
  
She squeals and tightly hugs Danny. To wrap her arms around his neck she had to stand on her tiptoes. Danny finds it so freaking adorable.   
  
In the evening, lying on the rooftop of his house, watching the red Californian sunset, Danny lets himself just live.   
  
Just breathe, just enjoy the simple pleasures of life.   
  
He`s still young after all.  
Adult life is full of misadventures and hardships.

What`s the point in worrying about imaginary problems now, when he has such a brilliant opportunity to enjoy adolescence?   
  
He lets this all go. Misfortunes and sufferings with Jay and Aron have taught him a lot. And he’ll remember this experience forever.   
  
He is thankful for everything that he had to come through.   
  
And now it`s time to move forward.   
Maybe even with Theresa by his side. Who knows where these 2 upcoming weeks will lead to?

 

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  


The bag behind Jorel`s back becomes heavier with every step, the straps are cutting into his shoulders painfully.   
After several agonizing hours spent inside the stuffy bus, he is thankful to at least have a solid ground under his feet.  
  
This must be it.

  
He has looked at this note for so many times, the address has imprinted on his mind long ago, but he studies it carefully one more time, just to make sure.   
  
Yes. This is it.  
  
It`s a bar, Jay`s surprised that no one has asked him to show the id. With almost no hope he opens the door and steps inside.  
  
At last.  
  
He doubted, all the weeks prior and the whole way on here, whether it was a good idea. Whether it was the right choice.   
The second he hears the guitar music and this voice…  
He just knows he`s found home.  
  
Aron is almost losing it, trying to keep his face straight because the song he`s singing is supposed to be sad, but the corners of his lips curve into a smile.  
So sincere and pure.  
  
They look at each other till the end of the song.  
  
And they need no words to say   
  
“I miss you. I need you. I love you. Don`t you ever let me go again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting me on the way! 
> 
> Each and every one of you is amazing. Don`t forget about it. 
> 
> much love


End file.
